tales_of_ages_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
General Rules * - Mild swearing is allowed, nothing intense. * - Tp killing is NOT allowed, but fast-traveling to a wp a player is in and then killing them IS allowed * - No Spamming. Spamming results in a mute * - No Xray mods or texture packs * - No hacking. Hacking results in a ban or IP ban. * - No griefing, but if the terms of war state that griefing is allowed, then it is. Griefing results in a ban. * - No scamming; Players can also buy items from server administrators for a price. * -Evil factions may not aid good factions in trade, war, or any other interactions that would make no sense. * -Use common sense War Rules * War terms will be decided by the faction leaders. Arguing will result in a kick or tempban if you go too far. * Terms that can be decided are things like: * Whether or not to allow griefing, and along with this to remove banner protection or not. * To allow specific enchants, and for cities to be razed afterwards. * The amount of members allowed in a battle perhaps. * The few rules that are currently set to cover all wars are as follows: * An Island nation can ONLY attack inland nations if they have a fleet (no, not a vanilla minecraft boat). A fleet consists of 5 or more ships. * An evil faction can use the option to sack a city, thereby taking all valuables and burning down walls (if the walls are wooden), this is not adviced for facs like Mordor, but they can do this. This is mostly adviced for like Half trolls, Moredain or Variags. If it is stone, the builders will set to work making it look ruined. * Good factions may declare war on other good factions, but this is highly discouraged as it sets evil at an advantage. * Any faction may join any war, but they have to have reasonable reasons for doing so. The same goes for declaring one. We all need our reasons. * Staff rule: Faenor and Morgoth may only use the Avatar State when battling each other(For RP reasons). No other staff member may use the Avatar State, and Faenor and Morgoth may not use the Avatar State in combat with any but each other. Siege/Battle Rules for specific field/siege battles are as follows: * The maximum units a player can hire is 30. Trolls/Huorns count as 3. Since orcs are weaker than good units, evil players may hire 35 Dol Guldur, Angmar, or Mordor orcs, and 40 Gundabad orcs. The rules set for the war hold true here, so no griefing if that is set et cetera. * A member of staff must be on to oversee the event. * Each side must start 1,000 blocks away to allow each side room to maneuver. * If anyone is found cheating, fighting stops immediately and resumes only when the culprit/s has/have been detained. * After all enemies are killed, or more than 500 blocks away, the battle is over. * If you lose a battle you cannot attack again for another 15 minutes. People who weren't in the battle can however. * You can do surprise attacks, but only if the owner of the build is on, and inside said castle. The same goes for any siege, the owner of the build must be on unless overruled by staff. * All attacks must be declared. As for surprise attacks, they must be declared when within bowshot. * No quarter has to be given. Be as merciless and brutal as you want but remember, this will only make them hate you more! * Staff, don't /fly under any circumstances. AirSpout is slightly different, and is legit so use that instead. * You may not /back after being killed. Just deal with it, okay? Category:Help Page